


Deviations

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Wayfarer's Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: As soon as they laid eyes on the young dragon, who was intently inspecting Detytuc’ current stock of gemstones, Shiva was certain that their paths were meant to cross. Thanks to eavesdropping on others, they were well aware of her; she would be easy to direct — severely inexperienced and with a drive to find answers to her past.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

As soon as they laid eyes on the young dragon, who was intently inspecting  **[Detytuc](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13318843)** ’ current stock of gemstones, Shiva was certain that their paths were meant to cross. Thanks to eavesdropping on others, they were well aware of her; she would be easy to direct — severely inexperienced and with a drive to find answers to her past.

Adjusting their collar, they walked up to the pair as the girl in question eagerly handed over a sum of treasure for a perfectly cut and polished amethyst. “Good morning,” they greeted. “That’s quite lovely. What’re you planning to use it for, if I may ask?”

“Divination,” **[Kutu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136)** immediately replied with an undertone of wonder, as if she was still trying to wrap her head around it. Detytuc, busy with his own agenda, was already tucking away the rest of his stock and taking his leave.

“Oh! You have the Ability, as well? What’s your affinity?”

Pocketing her purchase, the imperial’s expression shifted to that of sheepishness as she glanced at them. “I’m… not entirely sure, yet. Zaza recently introduced me to  **[Levellen](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=5918904)** , and we’re to begin trying out various methods the day after tomorrow. He didn’t give any details, but asked me to pick out a stone that… ‘felt right’.”

“He sounds very knowledgeable,” Shiva praised, before offering, “I may be able to help as well. My affinity’s Sight.”

Kutu blinked at them, hope evident on her face as words tumbled from her mouth. “Really? Could you? I need to learn as much as I can as soon as possible. I want… I  _must_  find out what happened to my birth parents, find out how I ended up in Shadow. I love Zaza, but something about my hatching doesn’t feel right.”

Inwardly preening, Shiva knew they had hooked her, and began leading her off to their room. “A noble cause. The first thing you have to know is that you can’t force it. The Gift takes time and patience, has to continuously be groomed, and will gradually be easier to call on over time.”

“When do we start?”

“We can begin now, if you wish. I must warn you, though, the basics can, and will, feel long and boring.”

“If it helps me to my goal, it’s not boring,” Kutu firmly reassured, as if confessing anything else would make the skydancer change their mind.

“Good.”

“Ah… One more thing, if I may?”

“Of course.”

“What’s your name?”

They smiled. “Shiva.”


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken as Shiva's apprentice, Kutu learns firsthand how unrelenting her teacher's lessons are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

“Again.”

The neutral voice came from **[Kutu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136)** 's left, stern yet soft.

They were in Shiva’s room for their third meeting that week — dark-colored curtains effectively blocked any and all outside light, which allowed the plethora of lit candles to set the necessary mood with their generous and gentle glow.

In human form, Kutu sat at a small, round table that was in the center of the room. It was covered with a soft, dark cloth, and the only item that occupied it was a small piece of the amethyst stone, chipped from the same one she had bought from  **[Detytuc](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13318843)**  earlier that month. Slightly panting from a combination of young eagerness, determination, and repeated exertion without proper breaks, the girl nodded, automatically picked up the stone that now felt like an extension of herself. Leaning forward on her elbows, she trained her light green eyes on it, proceeded to concentrate…

“Again.”

The voice, coming from her right this time, drew her out of what felt like a blank daze. She blinked a moment before looking at her mentor, who wore their usual expecting expression. The two of them had only been at this for a few weeks, but the imperial was already noticing changes; it took longer for her magic to become depleted, and focusing magic was quickly becoming as easy and natural as breathing. Before the very first session, she had secretly been convinced things would take  _much_ longer than they had.

That said, she was finally beginning to feel the fatigue.

Sitting back, Kutu absently brushed a long strand of dust-colored hair out of her face, noting the sheen of sweat gathering at her hairline, and took a few deep breaths to ground herself — in through her nose and out through her mouth, exactly as  **[Levellen](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=5918904)**  had instructed two weeks before. She knew better than to offer a suggestion or argue with Shiva when they were in the midst of practicing, having quickly learned that during their very first week. Settling back into position, she nodded and picked up the stone once more.

* * *

Grateful that she wasn’t required to stand  —  at least not yet — vertigo met her hard when Shiva broke her trance by rigidly resting a hand on her shoulder. Shivering hard, and drenched in a cold sweat, she let the amethyst slide out of her hands and onto the table with a dull  _thump_. Slumping forward to rest her head on her arms, she vaguely noted the voice once more before sleep took her, hint of a pleased tone mixed in.

“Very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
